WaitWhat
by Iwa Fury
Summary: The day of James and Lily Potter's death their daughter was at her godfathers. Sorry I suck at sums the story will be better.
1. Character Info

_**Ok this chapter is just for the characters enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Blood type: Pure-blood

Age: 10-17.

House: Slytherin.

Eyes: Gray/blue.

Hair: White/blonde.

Parents: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Godfather: Severus Snape.

Crush: Rosetta.

Friends: Pansy, Baisley, Crabbe and Goyle.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Harry James Potter.

Blood type: Half-blood

Age: 10-17.

House: Gryffindor.

Eyes: Green/hazel.

Hair: Raven/black.

Parents: James and Lily Potter.

Sister: Rosetta.

Godfather: Sirius Black.

Crush: Rosetta.

Friends: Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Rosetta.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

True name: Rosetta Lily Potter.

Hogwarts name: Rosetta Lily Stone.

Blood type: Half-blood.

Age: 10-17 yrs.

House: Gryffindor.

Normal eyes: Blue/hazel.

Polyjuiced eyes: Dark blue and light blue mixed with gold tint.

Normal hair: Red/brown.

Polyjuiced hair: Brunet with a red tint.

Birth parents: James and Lily Potter.

Adoptive Parents: Larry and Jazmien Stone.

Brother: Harry.

Adopted siblings: Lilac, Jazzper and Jacks.

Godfather: Severus Snape.

Crush: Draco.

Friends: Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Harry.

**_Talked about characters_**

Name: Lilac Stone

Blood type: Mughal

Age: 15-21

House: NA

Eyes: Light blue with gray tint

Hair: Brunet/ blond

Parents: Larry and Jazmien Stone

Brothers: Jaz and Jac

Adopted sister: Rosie

Godfather: Unknown

Crush: Unknown

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Jazzper Stone

Blood type: Mughal

Age: 13-19

House: NA

Eyes: Dark blue with a gray tint

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Larry and Jazmien Stone

Siblings: Jac and Li

Adopted sister: Rosie

Godfather: Unknown

Crush: Unknown

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Jacks Stone

Blood type: Mughal

Age: 9-16

House: NA

Eyes: Gray with dark and light blue

Hair: Dark brown with a red tint

Parents: Larry and Jazmien Stone

Siblings: Jaz and Li

Adopted sister: Rosie

Godfather: Unknown

Crush Unknown

**_Ok that's it i hope you enjoy. BYE_**


	2. Character Info 2

_**Hey this is another character info chapter enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Draco:

Learned dance: Pure-Blood Wizarding Dance Academy

Places: Second place in all the Wizarding World Dance Competitions

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Harry:

Dance name: Night Owl

Learned dance: Dragon Ablaze Dance Academy

Places: First place in all of the Wizarding World Dance Competitions

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rosetta:

Dance name: Fury Rose

Learned dance: Dragon Ablaze Dance Academy

Places: First place in the Wizarding World Dance Competition

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok I hope that helps. BYE.**_


	3. the airport

_** Hey here's the next chapter enjoy. Oh one more thing**** 'Thinking' **_**"Talking".**

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Aug 13th,_

Mughal airport in England

Draco's pov

"Can we go now this is so boring Mr. Snape." I say because of course Malfoys never

whine "I'm sorry but no. We can not leave just yet there is someone here that I must

pick-up." "Then why did I have to come with you?" I say "You didn't 'have to' you chose

to and I thought you would like to meet someone who you will be going to school with

next year." "What do this kid look like?" "Here's 2 pictures of them" Sev handed me

two pictures of a girl "Umm.. which one is the girl that we are here for?" "Oh its the

same girl in both." _'What? The 2 pictures are the same girl!' _ "Why do you need both of

them?" "Because Draco I have not seen her in a while so I don't know what she looks like."

=/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rosetta's pov

"I can not believe that I'm in England!" "Cool right, now we can see more of each other

Rose." "Well only if its ok with my godfather Harry." "Do you even know what he looks

like?" "No but he'll have a sine." "Oh you mean like that?" Harry points out a sine with

my name on it. "Yes. That's him. Umm.. can you come over I'm a bit nervous?" "Sure."

as Harry and I walk over I notice that the man is not alone. There's a boy with whitish

blond hair talking to him.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Harry's pov

As Rose and I walk over I take notice of a boy around our age. "Hey Rose dose that kid

look familiar or am I crazy?" "What kid? Oh you mean that boy with the blond hair?"

"Ya him. He looks like one of the PB's that we beat this year." "I think your right about

that Harry."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Draco's pov

_ 'No bloody way! That's the girl that Snape is taking in!' _"Sir is that her?" "Why yes it

is." _'Merlen must hate me or something.'_ I think

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok that's it for now. Please review or PM. I hope you enjoyed it. BYE **_


	4. the meeting

_**Hey I hope that you guys are enjoying this fic.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Mughal airport in England

Rosetta's pov

_ 'No way. Is that Mouthoff?' _**{ Mouthoff is Rose's name for Malfoy}** "You! What are

YOU doing here Mouthoff?" I say to the blond haired boy with disdain "It's MALFOY not

MOUTHOFF! And what are you doing here? FURY!" He said "Now Draco that is no way

to speak to my goddaughter. You must be Rosie I'm Severus Snape." "Hi, I only let a

privileged few call me Rosie. I would prefer it if you would call me Rosetta or Rose for

now." I said with a smile "BOY! get over here NOW!" I heard the very menacing voice

of Harry's uncle "Ummm..Fur I have to go. See you around?" Harry said with that

nerves look on his face "Oh, of course bye and good luck. I'll see you in school. Oh,

happy early 11th, Night." I call to him as he is running over to his guardians "Thanks

you too." He called over his shoulder.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Draco's pov

"Do you honestly believe to see that Muggle at Hogwarts?" "Ok. Firstly he is not a

muggle, he's a half-blood. Secondly that **_boy_** just so happens to be the one and only

**_Harry James Potter,_** and lastly _YOU_ Draco Malfoy are a complete **_nincompoop._**" Fury

said "Do you mean to say that that boy who you called Night is The Boy Who Lived?!" I

almost screamed. "Yep." she said with the same smirk as she had after winning the

dance competition.

_**Time jump from 1:30pm-5:00pm **_

Sev's flat

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rosetta's pov

"Wow that was a great dinner Sev. Can I call you Sev or should I call you Mr. Snape?"

"Oh um... what ever makes you more at home. I would prefer if you called me Sev

though" Sev said with a smile.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok so I'm sorry this chapter is sort but I'm not in the sone and I' tired. So please review or PM me. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. BYE.**_


	5. the day before

_**Hey****, here's the next part of the story enjoy. **_

=/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Aug 31st_

Sev's flat

Rosetta's p.o.v

When I wake up I here "Rose are you up yet. We have to head out to get you

school supplies and a wand of your own. Even if you can do wandless magic."

Sev calls from outside my door. "Ok, I'll be right down." I call back. When I enter

the kitchen I smell something horrible "What in the name of God is that stench!"

I ask plugging my nose."That is Polyjuice that you are smelling my dear." "Why do

you have my hair brush and is that my sisters hair?!" "Yes and you are going to

drink this cup of the potion and before you ask yes it is necessary and it will help in

disguise you." "Fine." I sigh and then take up the cup that was offered to me

plugging my nose again and drinking the foul stuff in three gulps. I felt myself

besides slightly sick. "So did it work?" I had to ask "Why not look in the mirror

and see for yourself?" I walk over to the one that Sev just conjured up and see me and

yet not me. The girl in the mirror is my height and face the only noticeable differences

are the eyes and hair. I didn't see my father's eyes which are more hazel then blue,

now my eyes are blue a very entrancing blue at that. Then I saw that my hair wasn't

as red as it use to be, now it was more of a brunet color. As I examined myself in the

mirror I couldn't help a few tears that leaked out of my eyes, and at the same time I

was smiling. I loved my new look!

**Seting jump**

Diagon Alley,

Rosetta's p.o.v

When Sev said to be prepared, I had thought I was. Oh how wrong I was. Diagon Alley

was to say the least extraordinary. There were so many shops and restaurants. Our

first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, right after we went to Flourish & Blotts to get

my books that I will need, then to the Apothecary for potion supplies and many other

stores that had the supplies that I needed by that time we only had one shop to go, but

Sev steered me over to a pet shop where I found the most gorgeous Barn owl. I just

had to have him "Sev could it be at all possible to get that Barn owl?" He just smiled

and walked over to the counter in five minutes I was the very proud owner of Soren as

I named my owl after a Barn owl from one of my favorite book series The Guardians of 

Gallwholl. Now we walk in to a very cluttered store, a voice of a men says welcome to

us. "Hello miss is this you first wand or a replacement for one?" The man asks me "This

will be my first and hopefully only wand." "Ok, let's see what I have here. Ah-Ha." He

hands me a wand but I know just by the feel of it this is not the one. This goes on for

about three more wands then I hear him say "I wunder." Then he hands me a beautiful

yet simple one and I just know this is the one. I hold my breath as well as both men in

the room and it or the wand told me that this is my wand "Interesting very Interesting

indeed." He said "What is?" I ask "Well this wand seems to be the sister to one that I

just sold five minutes before you two came in. To a boy named Harry Potter." 'Harry

was just in here fifteen minutes ago!'

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**So that's it for now review or PM. BYE**_


	6. the sorting

_**Ok ****here's the next part of the story **enjoy. _

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Sep 1st_

Hogwarts Express

Rosetta's p.o.v

'I can't believe it!' I have yet to find a compartment that is either empty or has

someone willing enough to let me share. The last compartment in this car I really hope

I can find a seat here. As I look in I can not believe who is sitting inside 'Harry!' I

decided to knock after the third knock he looks up with surprise on his face. "Hey, is

there any possibility that I can sit with you?" I ask "Ya sure." He says as he scoots

over that is when I see a boy with orange-ish hair sleeping on the other seat. "So

what's your name?" "Oh, how rude of me I'm Rosetta L Stone. You?" "Harry J Potter."

'I knew it!' we both turn as we hear a lion like yann "Hello what is your name? I'm

Rosetta L Stone." "Ron B Weasley."

**Seting jump**

The Sorting

Rosetta's p.o.v

Professor McGonagall expand the sorting and started at once. She called the name's,

put the sorting hat on the kid who was called up and then the hat cried either

"GRYFFINDOR" or "RAVENCLAW" or "HUFFLEPUFF" or "SLYTHERIN" and the kid went to

there house's table. I kinda zoned out until I hear Pro. McGonagall called "Hermione

Granger" the hat took it's time like all the rest until it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I zoned

out again until Pro. McGonagall called "Ronald Weasley" again the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR"This time I didn't have time to zone out because Pro. McGonagall called

"Draco Malfoy" the hat had barely even touched his hair when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Then Pro. McGonagall called "Harry Potter" this time the hat waited to decided until

finally it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Finally I was the only one left to be sorted Pro.

McGonagall called "Rosetta Stone" thank god that she said Stone and not my real last

name the hat just barely touched my head when it said in an agitated tone that could

still be heard "GRYFFINDOR." I preity much sprinted to my table.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

**Ok**_** what do think so far review or PM. BYE**_


	7. playful banter

_**Hey ************here's**_** the next part of the story enjoy.**

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Oct 1st_

Hallway

Rosetta's pov

"Seriously Harry you just had to fight Malfoy!" I yell at him it has only been a month

since school started and Harry and Draco have had 3 fights per-day. "But Rose I was

only defending you, Ron and Minnie." Harry pleaded "I know but you have got to stop

it. You heard what McGonagall said, if you and malfoy have one more fight you are off

the Quitech team until you can be respectful of everyone... including Malfoy." I say as I

whack him upside the head. "Ow! Is it always violence with you?" As we arrive at the

fat lady portet I answer "It's not violence it's comunication." Then turning to the portet

"God-Gryf" and we enter the common room.

_=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=_

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry's pov

"Well if that's comunication. Then why can't I _'communicate' _with Malfoy... hmmm?" I

ask her while rubbing my head she hits hard. "Ok. Firstly Malfoy has no idea of what

he's talking about. Secondly I know that you are better than that. Thirdly and lastly **_HE_**

is a complete **_nincompoop_**. Ok?" Rose says "Ok." I say as I try and fail to contain my

laughter.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review or PM. BYE**_


	8. the letters

_**Hey here's the next part of the story enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Oct 8_

The Great Hall

Rose's pov

I can't believe that this is going to be my first halloween without going trick or treating

or going to a party. The mail has just arrived and I got a letter it said

'Dear Rose,

I hope that you are enjoying school so far. Severus has told me that you are use to going to parties for halloween. I wish to have a school party for halloween this year so if you would be able to come to my office to discuss some details with me I would appreciate your help.

Sincerely

A. Dumbledore'

I can't help but smile at the letter. I flip the letter over and wright a reply

'Dear Headmaster,

I would like to thank you for the opportunity. My answer is yes I would. What time should I be there and what is the password?

Sincerely

Rose P.'

My owl took the letter and then returned with the reply.

'Dear Rose,

I'm glad that you will help. For the time when ever you're free. The password is Sherbert Lemon.

Best Regards

A. Dumbledore'

=/+/+/=

**_Sean/time_ chang**

=/+/+/=

Dumbledore's office 3:33

Rose's pov

There is nothing cooler than being invited to the headmasters office. "So what do you

need help with headmaster?" I ask "First of all Rosetta, you need't call me headmaster.

I would prefer if you called me Albus. Second I need your help because I have no

experience in the wase that muglas sellaberat halloween."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it was a bit short but I'm having slight writer's block .Review or PM. BYE **_


	9. Oct 30,

_**Hey guys it's HALLOWEEN! Anyways here's the next chapter.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Oct 30,_

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Rose's pov

Today was the day that I had been waiting for since my chat with the headmaster

{Albus}. "I have an announcement to make that is a concern for today and

tomorrow." The headmaster said once everyone was seated. "Starting tonight all houses

and years will be working on a very special project. You can be on your own or work in a

group." He said the hall, except for me, had a shocked expression. "And sends today is a

saturday you have time to finish the project by tomorrow morning. Now for the answer to

most of your questions this assignment is... To make or buy a costume for the first costu

me competition be warned if you buy the costume you must go into muggle London or

alter it **_by hand_**!" That got everyone's attention purebloods just looked horrified, well

most of them. Draco looked right at me and smiled, for we already knew this and were

already planning our costumes and where we were going to get the supplies that we will

need for them.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Harry's pov

"Hey Ron look at the Slytherins' face." I said wall trying not to laugh "Well, they look as

if someone told them that they have to wear one of the family Weasley sweaters." Ron

said also trying not to laugh "Since this is also a Hogsmeade week and a special occasion

I will allow all years to go to Hogsmeade with a permission slip signed by you head of

house and one other teacher."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Sene Jump**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Gryffindor Common Room

Rose's pov

"So what are we going to do a group or solo?" Herminie ask once we had entered

the Gryffindor common room. "Well, I already have someone who I'm going to work

with." I said with a smirk that could rival Draco's. "What who is it? Is this someone a girl

or a boy? Is he/she in our year? Are they in our house? Do we know them?" Ron rattled

off the questions. "RON stop and breath please. The person who I had pre-planned to

be paired up with is a boy, yes he is in our year, and yes we know him, but he's not a

Gryfy." I said with a smile. "A Gryfy?" Harry and Ron asked with their eyebrows raised.

"Yeah a Gryfy, you know like Gryffindor?" "Oh ok, what house is he from?" Harry asked

with his eyebrow still raised. "Sorry, but I can not say, so lets just assume that he is a

sneaky snake. Bye I have to go." I said with a wave of my hand as I left to find Draco.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Harry's pov

"A sneaky snake? What is that supposed to mean?" I ask Hermione and Ron. "I have

no idea mate. Maybe he is a snake." Ron said with an unsere tone. "Oh. My. God. You

guys don't get it." Hermione said laughing. "What don't we get Mione?" Ron asked wall

I looked at her questioningly. "Rose did tell us which house the boy is from. A sneaky

SNAKE. Come on it is so obvious even a 5 year old would know, well a 5 year old wizard

or witch any way." she said with a smile. "Hermione please just for the sake of our

friendship tell us who you think this boy is." I said well more like wined. "Ok, I don't

think, I know! I know that the boy in question is in Slytherin and before you ask, think

what is the symbol of Slytherin." She said with a smirk. "A snake Mione that is the

symbol of Slytherin. What does that have to do with it?" Ron asked annoyed. 'A snake,

lets just assume that he is a sneaky snake, a sneaky snake, sneaky snake, snake, a

SNAKE!' after I had thought about it, it made total sense, "So who is this mysterious

Snake boy?" I ask. "The Slytherin is the one and only Draco Malfoy." "What?!" Ron and I

ask. "Do you remember this morning when the announcement was made and you two

were laughing at the Slytherins expressions of horror, well I looked at all of them and

Malfoy had a smile and not his usual smirk, but a smile and was looking directly at Rose."

She said looking at us expectantly. "No! No Bloody way!" Ron said well more like yelled.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Time and Sene Jump**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Severus's office

Draco's pov

"Hey, Rose what to you so long?" I ask once she came in. "Sorry I was trying to leave but

my friends had to know who I was pairing up with." She said with a laugh. "So what did

you say to them?" I ask, a bit scared for my life and grabbed my wand just incase. "All I

let them know was that you are a boy that is in our year but not in our house and I also

said that you are a sneaky snake." She said with a smile. "Ok, shall we go?" I ask her.

"Yep." She said and got into the fireplace next to me. "Ok you two know the rules, 1. Get

what you need. 2. Stay together. 3. If anyone makes you mad and you want to curse

them then use wandless magic so you don't get caught. 4. Have a good time. 5. Try to

win. I love you both. Ready?" Sev said with a smile. "We love you to pro. Snape. Ready!"

We said to our favorite teacher and godfather.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Time and Sene Jump**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Surrey, England

Rose's pov

"Ok, lets find a store to get the materials and other things that we will need." I said as

we started to look for a store we heard someone, a man talking to his son "Dad, I'm

really glad that the freak is gone so I can have all the candy and not share." A boy and a

very fat one at that said to his father. "Hey Draco look, do you see those two over there?

I think I've seen them before but I'm not sure." I said while looking at the father and son.

"You are absolutely right Dudley. I just wish that the freak could stay at that school of his

throughout the whole year." The father said with a sneer. "Draco, lets going over there to

ask for some directions. Come on." I said and then thought 'and punch Dudley in the gut

for saying that stuff about Harry!' "Excuse me sir but could you direct me and my friend

to a costume or material shop?" I ask in a fake sweet voice. Apparently it worked

because the man said "Of cores, by the way I'm Vernon Dursley. My son and I were just

heading to the costume shop right now would you like us to take you there?" 'Just as I

thought.' "Why of course, if it wouldn't be any trouble on your part?" I said as sweetly as

I could to this man. "Not trouble at all." He said with a laugh.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Draco's pov

I can tell that Rose was mad at this man for some reason, but she was calm which was

much scarier than when she was going crazy. Once we got to the store Rose said "Thank

you sir but...um... before I came over to ask for directions to a store I couldn't help but

overhear your son saying something about an...um...freak. What was that about if I may

ask not that it's any of my business I was just wondering?" The man looked at the time

and then to his son. "Well, you see my wife's sister's son is not normal." He said with a

sneer. "Oh, how so?" Rose asked I could feel her irritation towards this man increasing by

the second. "Well, can you two keep a secret." He asked us and we nod "Ok, he is weird

and weird things happen around him. About a month and a half ago we went to the zoo

for my son's birthday. When we were in the reptile room there was a snake, an anaconda

I think well it was apparently asleep when he my wife's nephew started to hiss at is like

he was talking to it. The the glass disappeared and well that's one of many things that

have happened." The man finished

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

"Wow, so like magic then, what is his name, and I wish to know his first, middle and last

please?" I asked him in a calm but scary tone. "His name is Harry James Potter." The man

said with venom. Ok that was the last straw, I got right up into his face and said "Well,

that is interesting because I find Harry J. Potter quite fine for a Wizard! I'm positive that

your wife is right behind you staring at me because I look exactly like my mother but

have my fathers eyes. Good Day!" We got what we needed from the store and headed

back to find a sewing shop.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok that's that I'm most likely going to update this later to day or tomorow. Review or PM. BYE**_


	10. the 30th part 2

_**Ok sorry for not updating this quicker I've been busy and have had a bit of writers block. Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Oct 30,_

Sev's office

Rose's pov

I was seething "HOW DARE THEY!" I yell so loud that Sev came running in to see what

was up. "Rose, you need to calm down." says Draco with worry in his eyes, 'Of cores he

was worried and I do need to calm down' I think while breathing in and out. "Rose,

Draco, what happen and how dare who for what?" Sev ask us, I have calmed down

enough to the Sev, with the help of Draco, what had happened to say he was stunned

would be an understatement. After we go through the story about 3-5 more times he just

leaves us to complete our costumes. {_**Time**_ **_jump_**} By the time we were finished it was

almost time for lunch. "And...done!" I said feeling quite accomplished. "Well, that was

fun, painful but fun." Draco said with one of his rare smiles. "Well, I have to go and get

lunch. Bye Draco I'll see you in class."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok I hope you liked it sorry for how short its and as always Review or PM. BYE!**_


End file.
